Just Close Your Eyes
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Those feelings that were still hidden inside his heart could not be conveyed to that person. He missed the warmth, those beautiful sapphire colored eyes which always made him felt treasured, those beautiful sky blue strands and last, those precious smile. Sequel to Thank you for being born.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Inspired by [Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift feat Civil War]**

* * *

A year passed since he lost his best friend, or, soon to be lover. The pain was not yet subsided. He was not sure if he could move on. But, then again, he must fulfill his promise to the now gone person.

**"Just close your eyes, and remember of me. Even we are apart, I'll be staying in your heart."**

He slumped in his chair, head rested on his arms which were folded on top of his desk. It's alright, he repeatedly said to himself as he trying to make sure, that he could go one. The voices echoed in his mind, those words haunting him like a bittersweet curse.

He felt tormented.

Those feelings that were still hidden inside his heart could not be conveyed to that person.

He missed the warmth, those beautiful sapphire colored eyes which always made him felt treasured, those beautiful sky blue strands and last, those precious smile.

He believed that he wasn't strong enough to safe that guy, but, maybe it was his fate after all. He could not blame anyone for everything that has happened. He must stay strong. Until he fulfill his promise.

* * *

The warmth of morning ray invaded the space in the office. Midorima woke up due the loud beeping of the alarm that he set on five a.m., and he immediately regretted his action. He was fell asleep inside his office in the local hospital, though he doesn't has any midnight shift.

Since his midnight shift ended last year. Along with the beautiful memories that he was craved to repeat.

He shook away all the drowsiness and decided to wash his face to clear his blurry vision. His spectacles were placed in the table, and he not bothered to pick it up, since he need to wash his face.

He stared at the figure in the mirror. Messy green hair and disheveled shirt and necktie.

Somehow he missed that figure who will fixed everything for him, even the said figure was the one who need to be fixed. Who knows what made it a habit for him. It just.. a bit lonely when there's no one waiting for you to come back. When there's no one waiting for you to wake up, or wake you up with gentle gestures.

It was so painful.

A knock on his door brought him back to his sense, and the door creaked open. Revealing a brown haired nurse, with a blue haired boy, around ten years old, stepped inside his office.

His emerald eyes widened at the sight.

Porcelain skin, wide light blue colored eyes, and light blue strands of hair. "Kuroko?" he called out and the boy widened his eyes in response.

"Pardon?" he said with monotone voice. And Midorima had to held back the tears which threatened to fall from his eyes. The blue haired boy sat on the chair and the nurse bowed politely before placing the archive of the new patient on the green haired doctor's table.

"Please be nice to your new doctor, Kuroko-kun. And, I'm sorry for the rudeness, he's your new patient, and please, excuse me." the young nurse explained in a rush before closing the door close.

"Midorima-san, can I ask you, where did you found out about my name? We barely meet each other before this." the kid asked with a hint of curiosity in his blue eyes. The doctor swore in his mind, that god trying to torment him with this. He was tormented enough with the loss of his beloved one.

"No. Well, the nurse told me about you earlier." he answered with a lie. "How did you know my name, too?" he couldn't help but to asked. The boy barely know him, and he were new here.

Young Kuroko pointed at his chest. "Nametag." and immediately, Midorima felt his cheeks heated up from the embarrassment.

The young doctor cleared his throat and picked up his stethoscope from his desk and turned to face the boy. "Alright, are you here to do check up?" he picked the boy's archive from the wooden surface and read it. His green eyes scanned through the paper in serious manner.

He doesn't want to repeat the same mistake. He don't want any same stories to happen twice.

His eyes softened and his tense shoulder relaxed as he read the boy's sickness. Just a sore throat and a fever. But still, he must take care the boy until he's completely healed. No more fatal mistake like the last time. This boy might see him as a stranger, but, somehow, he just can't let those memories made him look at the buy as if it was his past lover.

Though, the shadow of past behind his mind keep haunting him. With this boy around here, he's not sure if he could keep his sanity in place. This boy is like a reincarnation of his lover in past. The one who he couldn't save.

"Doctor?"

He snapped back to reality as he heard the monotone voice calling at him. "Sorry, let's start then." he whispered in uncomfortable manner, and the boy nodded obediently. Those face and monotone expression will never fail to make him drowned in the guilt. They shared the similiarity such as the deadpanned face and the blank stare. It all hid every joy, sorrow, and all the living emotions inside him.

The muteness in check-up process almost killing Midorima, who had tried his best to not cry the whole time he saw through those clear sky blue orbs. He felt like he slowly hurting himself by staring at the innocent boy, who never knew about his past and the one that shared the same look as him.

It just like.. the fate were being cruel to him.

**"Is this my punishment to not being able to save him?"**


End file.
